


Hold Me Closer

by gaylcs



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylcs/pseuds/gaylcs
Summary: Getting Josh Hartnett to open up was a patient affair.But Sam was a patient man.OR: The one where Josh has a skirt kink and Sam is all about supporting it.





	

Getting Josh Hartnett to open up was a patient affair. In the months since they had begun…whatever it was they were doing, Sam had seen a few different variations of him. There were some days Josh could easily slip out of the cocky-and-dominant-Josh mode, and talk to Sam as vulnerable-and-sincere-Josh. The sex was always slow and sweeter then. Other days, Josh held firm to the emotional walls he had built. Those were the times Josh scratched his back and bit his neck and insisted that Sam fuck him harder for fucks sake. It was confusing and frustrating; Josh hid his vulnerability well. But Sam was a patient man.

“Sam if you don’t fuck me right now I swear—” 

Tonight was Sam’s favorite variation of Josh: something of an in-between.

Josh moaned as the top laner cut him off by licking into his mouth and rutting against his ass. He wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and he bit Sam’s bottom lip, hard. Sam stopped grinding against him, and straightened up, looking down at Josh with a surprised smile. Josh smirked back.

“Fucking do it, or I’ll take care of it myself,” he said, stroking his dick and using the precome that had accumulated as a sort of lube. He rolled his hips to rub against Sam. Sam lightly tapped his tender lip with his fingertips; it was bleeding. He chuckled quietly and shook his head, as he scooted his hips back to roll on the condom. 

Sam looked back to Josh and fought the desire to take a picture. The arousal blew Josh’s pupils wide. He clamped his kiss-swollen bottom lip between his teeth as he looked up at Sam in anticipation. Sam pumped Josh’s dick slowly, almost lazily. Josh moaned, moving his hips in an effort to make Sam go faster. He furrowed his eyebrows.

“What’re you doing? Come on.”

“You know how to press my buttons really well. I only know a couple of yours—” Sam said, touching his lip again. He stilled his hand. “You haven’t really told me what really gets you going.” 

“Wait, what? Like, kinks and shit?”

“Yeah.”

Josh’s ears and cheeks flushed pink. A jolt of anxiety shot through his gut as Sam leaned over him and kissed and nipped at his neck. Josh tilted his head to both avoid eye contact and give him more access. 

“I don’t, I, fuck—” Josh closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his focus. He didn’t want to talk about this. He shook his head. “Sam just. Please, just- just fucking do it. Fuck me now. Please.”  


Josh had said please twice and Sam could appreciate the rarity. He kissed Josh as he took up Josh’s cock again with one hand, stroking slowly, while his other held and lined up his cock with Josh’s slick entrance.

Josh moaned and panted as Sam slowly pressed in.

“Oh fuck, Sam.”

“Yeah.” 

God, Josh was clenched tight around him. In that moment Sam didn’t believe he would ever be un-amazed at sex with Josh. He didn’t think it would be possible to cure himself of the addiction that was Josh—he didn’t think he’d even want to if he could.

Josh closed his eyes. The fullness sent a heat to pulse through his stomach and a dizziness that pulsed through his head. He pushed Sam’s hand out of the way and began stroking himself.  
Sam groaned and squeezed Josh’s hip to keep from moving too quickly.

“Shit, Josh, you feel so good.”

Josh sucked in a breath.

“Yeah—fuck. Move. Now.” 

Sam smiled.

“Say no more.” He pulled out, slowly, before thrusting back in. He did this again and again. He was addicted to the low breathy noises Josh made, and fucked him faster to elicit more and more. Josh threw his head back, thrusting his dick up in his hand in time, “Yeah, fuck, like that.” 

The pressure was rising in his lower gut. He repositioned himself, angling himself until he rubbed against Josh’s prostate with every in and out motion. Josh moaned loudly at that, toes curling as Sam kissed him to muffle the noise. Sam grabbed Josh’s wrist and pinned it on the mattress.

“What the fuck?” he asked breathlessly, glaring at him. He tried pulling his hand back, but Sam had leverage, and pushed all of his weight to keep the hand pinned. Sam pulled out, so just his head was still inside. Josh shuddered and used his legs, still wrapped around Sam’s waist, to pull Sam all the way back in. Once fully inside, the top laner held Josh’s hips still with his free hand. Josh squirmed.

“Sam I swear to god I will kill you-”

“Tell me, or we’ll stay like this— I can wait.” It was a bluff, for sure. Sam was trembling to keep from moving, from pulling out and fucking into Josh. It was clear Josh was on the brink too, red faced and shaky. Although he complained, being held down was one of the things that really turned him on—powerless, but safe with Sam. Taken care of. He glared and swallowed again as he looked away from Sam.

“-irts,” he murmured. Sam pulled out and pushed in, slowly, dragging over Josh’s prostate. “I’m sorry, what was that? I actually couldn’t really hear you.”  
Josh’s glared withered into something like desperation. 

“Fine. Skirts, I like fucking skirts. Fuck me. Now.” Sam nodded and kissed him. He released Josh’s hands and took Josh’s cock into hand, stroking and thrusting shallowly.

“Skirts? Like me in a skirt? You wanna see that?” Sam said, the thought of it sent a spike of heat to his gut and adding to the pressure in his groin. Josh moaned, his ears turning red as he pulled Sam in and kissed him. It was heated and sloppy, and Josh let out desperate little breaths with every tilt of Sam’s hips.

“Wouldn’t be so bad,” Josh murmured. “But…” He shook his head, and looked up at Sam somewhat pitifully. Sam picked up his pace.

“You? You want to wear a skirt?” Josh rolled his eyes and glared at Sam, embarrassed. He pulled a pillow to hide his face. Sam grinned at the uncharacteristic bashfulness and pulled Josh’s cock firmly, thumbing over the leaking slit and tearing a muffled grunt from under the pillow. Sam stopped stroking Josh for a moment, to pull the pillow away from his face.

“Look at me. You want me to fuck you while you wear a skirt, yeah?” Josh swallowed, scanning Sam’s face for any sign of laughter or mockery. Seeing none, he nodded. Sam smiled.

“That’s hot. You would look so pretty for me, wouldn’t you?” 

Josh smiled, and he moaned as he took himself in his hand. Sam began to move again, huddled over Josh, keeping one forearm pressed against the mattress near Josh’s to keep himself up, while the other held Josh’s hip. The pressure in his groin was building, and it was just getting hotter.

“Yeah? Next time we do this you’re going to wear a skirt and you’re going to ride me. And god, you’re going to look so good when you fuck yourself on me.”

Josh bit his lip, “Sam I’m—”

Sam pulled him in for another kiss. Josh moaned into it and came, spilling over his hand and onto his stomach. He clenched down and Sam groaned.

“God, Josh.” Sam pulled out, resting his forehead against Josh’s. He took just a few strokes before he shuddered, coming over Josh’s dick and stomach. Sam took heavy breaths, and rolled to lay beside Josh, who pulled the blanket over his face.

“Hey, hey.” Sam tried pulling off the blanket, but Josh was strong. Instead, he slipped under the blanket to join him. “Are you okay?” Josh nodded, not quite meeting Sam’s eyes. The top laner reached out and cupped his jaw.

“You know I was being serious, right? I do think it would be super hot. Do you have any?”

“Any what?”

“Any skirts.”

“Shut up, don’t say it out loud,” Josh glared at him. “And no. Let’s just forget about it, okay? It’s dumb.” Sam took one of Josh’s hands and kissed it. Josh pushed him away, rolling his eyes.

“It’s not dumb. You don’t need to be embarrassed with me.”

Josh looked at him, hard and long, as if looking for a sign of laughter or that he was being bull-shitted. Sam smiled, grabbing and kissing his hand again and as he watched him, waiting for a response. Josh, somewhat satisfied, smiled despite himself and huffed,

“Fine.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first time they slept together, Josh had insisted on topping. They had been fooling around for weeks, and when they were ready to go further it only felt natural to Josh. Topping was dominance, and dominance meant being in control. He liked being in control, and that first night he was just as rough and dominant in bed as he was in game. It was good—sex was always good— and even though Sam had certainly enjoyed it, to Josh it was somehow just…okay. Not as right as it should have been. After a few of these nights, Sam eventually suggested that he try bottoming. 

Initially, Josh wasn’t sure what was worse, Sam suggesting it, or him getting more turned on at the thought of it than anything else. He didn’t even know why the thought of bottoming felt like a big deal, didn’t know why it made him feel so vulnerable. He suspected it had something to do with being scared of what Sam thought of him. He didn’t realize how nervous he was about everything until Sam stopped, mid-way through, because he was crying and hadn’t even noticed it. This led to a long, naked, and slightly aggressive conversation, a feels-fest that resulted in what Josh considered to be a part of the top-5 for the best sex of his life. They were unofficially-dating-but-definitely-something the next day.

While Josh was more comfortable with Sam now, nearly two months after their first time, he tried not to think much about the skirt thing. Josh assumed it was forgotten. He hoped it was.  
While the thought of wearing a skirt was as much embarrassing as it was hot, and despite the encouragement and insistence from Sam that it was fine, Josh couldn’t help but feel anxious. As though at any moment Sam would change his mind, or that someone would find out and give him hell for it. Feeling anxious made him angry. But things were the same in the days following mentioning it, so. 

They played duo-queue and made out like any other time. Sam blew him when the rest of the team went out for dinner, and the conversation of kinks and skirts didn’t come up again. Josh began to get comfortable with the idea that perhaps Sam had forgotten. 

One week after the incidence, when Josh was playing solo queue, he was proven to be very wrong.

“I just can’t even believe how bad this guy is, oh my god. I am actually playing with a chimpanzee guys. This is a science marvel; they boosted this animal to Diamond but they couldn’t teach him how to play. Ten out of ten.” The red ‘Defeat’ title arose on his screen. And he quickly clicked into the exit lobby and began typing.

“Hey guys, we’re back.” 

Sam and Jae-hun walked into the game room with their paper-bagged conquests in hand: food. Josh could feel the presence behind him before Sam spoke,

“Hey Josh, can you come here?”

“Hold on, I’m reporting this monkey to Riot.”

“Oh, then you can just—”

Sam pushed a paper Chipotle bag in front of his keyboard. Josh furrowed his eyebrows, smiling a little,

“What? I didn’t ask for any—”

“It’s your favorite,” Sam said, smiling. His eyebrows quirked up for just a moment. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Josh peeked inside the paper bag for just long enough to realize what the mound of fabric was before he snapped the bag shut in his fist. Bunched lace and cotton and satin. Skirts, and at least a couple of them. He tried keeping a straight, neutral face, but he could feel heat rising up the back of his neck and into his cheeks.

“Uh, thanks. I’m not super hungry, but I’ll probably eat in a bit.”

“Cool, you’re welcome. I was hoping I picked the right thing,” Sam smiled as he sat down with his own Chipotle bag, and began to eat his chips and guacamole. If it weren’t for the mischievous glint in his eyes, Josh could almost believe that Sam looked casual. Matt glanced away from his game to Josh, and said,

“What’d he get you? I’ll eat it if you don’t want it.” Heat shot through Josh’s gut, and he didn’t have to look at him to know Sam was stifling his laughter. Josh, avoiding Sam’s amused and knowing look, scoffed at Matt,

“Nah man, fuck you. This is my food.”

Matt shrugged and re-centered his focus on his game. Josh looked to Sam, mouthed Fuck you, and exited his queue. Sam crunched a chip between his teeth loudly and smirked as he chewed. Josh logged out and stood up. He turned the corner as he left the scrim room, to head downstairs to his room, Sam presumed. Sam waited, continued eating. He glanced at the desktop clock. Matt, not looking up from champ select, said,

“Why didn’t you get me anything? Not cool,” 

Sam smiled apologetically. “I owed him one,” he said. He dipped a chip in the guacamole absent-mindedly and glanced towards the hallway. 

“Hey,” he said after a few minutes. “Do want some of this? I’m not as hungry as I thought I was.” Matt nodded as he clicked his mouse and tapped at his keyboard furiously. Sam sat his Chipotle bag on the desk and forced himself to watch Matt’s game over his shoulder for another ten minutes. He stood and stretched.

“I’m going to take a nap,” He said. Matt mumbled something unintelligible as Sam left. He headed down the stairs and turning toward Josh’s room. The door was closed. Sam knocked as a warning and entered. Josh sat at his desk, his back to Sam. He didn’t look back at Sam as the door closed.

“Josh I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything—”

Josh snorted.

“Freak me out?”

“I mean, you just walked out—”

“You tilted me.”

Sam laughed at that. 

“I get that it totally caught you off guard…” He trailed off as Josh turned to look at him and stood up. Sam’s breath caught in his throat as he drank in the sight.

Josh had put on his jersey and paired it with one of the skirts from the bag, a navy pleated skirt that flared out, just reaching his mid-thigh. Through the fabric, Sam could see that Josh was hard. Josh crossed his arms and tilted his chin up defiantly, a direct contradiction to his quick breathing and pink flush that colored his face. Sam could only assume what the jungler was doing just moments before he knocked.

“Oh,” Sam said after a moment, swallowing.

“Oh? What do you mean? Can you say something intelligent, please?” Josh glared at him, defensive, waiting for Sam to start teasing or laughing at him.

“I mean, you look good. Can…can I touch it? Your skirt?”  
Sam asked, dragging his gaze away from Josh’s thighs to look at Josh. The sincere awe in Sam’s face sucked all of the sarcasm out of Josh. He nodded, licking his suddenly-dry lips as Sam stepped forward and pushed the gaming chair out of the way. He placed one hand on Josh’s waist, and brushed his fingertips down the skirt, starting at Josh’s hip and moving down to flirt with the hem of the skirt. Sam grinned stupidly at Josh.

Josh punched his arm. 

“Shut up,” he said, although Sam hadn’t said anything. He kissed Sam, closing his eyes as he draped his arms around Sam’s neck. Sam kissed him back, for a moment, before he moved back slightly and shook his head.

“No I’m serious,” he said, quickly kissing Josh again. “You look pretty. Sexy.” Sam began kissing Josh’s neck. Josh tilted his head, giving better access and slowly walking them backward a few steps, so the backs of his legs hit the desk. Sam pulled back from Josh’s throat and looked down, absentmindedly noting the bottle of lube that sat beside the desktop monitor. He grinned again.

“Hop up.”

Josh did so, sitting cautiously a moment to make sure the desk wouldn’t break. Sam stepped in between Josh’s legs, and smiled. Josh one-upped him, once he was comfortable on the desk, by wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist and drawing him closer. Josh pressed his crotch against Sam’s, and Sam’s eyes lit up. 

“Jesus.” 

Josh smirked. 

“Take off your shirt.” 

Sam obeyed quickly, pulling the back of his t-shirt until it came over his head. Josh lightly brushed his fingertips along Sam’s sides and felt Sam shiver, the goosebumps rising. He began palming Sam through his jeans. Sam groaned and his hands crept up Josh’s skirt as they kissed again. He rubbed his thighs and brushing over his unusually soft underwear. Sam paused for a moment and leaned back, pushing the skirt higher on Josh’s waist so he could get a better look.

Josh wore black lace panties, with a small satin bow in the middle of the waistband. His dick was hard and bulging against the fabric. Sam’s mouth went dry as he stared dumbly.

“What do you think?” Josh asked after a moment, his tone sincere and unsure. Sam kissed him, hard and hot, before he leaned closer to whisper in Josh’s ear,

“Take off your shirt and get on the bed.” His voice was rough and low and commanding. Josh squeezed his dick once before hopping off the desk and moving to the bed. He pulled off his shirt and stood near the edge of the bed. Samson snatched the lube and turned, not breaking eye contact with Josh as he pushed down and kicked off his jeans. His hard-on tented against his boxer-briefs, and Josh felt his cock twitch against his panties at the sight.

Sam approached Josh and tossed the small bottle on the bedspread. There was a tense moment where they stood centimeters apart, looking at each other, tension high, as if they were challenging each other to make the first move. Josh broke it first, grabbing Sam by the back of the neck to kiss him. Sam wrapped his arms around Josh’s waist to pull him closer until they could grind against one another. Josh licked his way in Sam’s mouth and slipped a hand in between them to palm Sam through his underwear. Sam moaned into the kiss, and pulled back. Josh frowned, furrowing his eyebrows before Sam smiled and said, 

“I’m taking care of you first.”

Josh smirked. 

“Yeah? Okay.”

Sam lightly pushed Josh so he fell backward on the bed, and kept his hand pressed against his chest until he was laying flat on his back. Sam got to his knees, looking equally cheerful and sinful as he kissed the inside of Josh’s thigh. Josh strained his neck to watch Sam and bucked his hips up, impatient. Sam pushed up Josh’s skirt so it was bunched up high on his waist, giving Sam an unfettered view of his panties. 

Josh closed his eyes and turned his head away, his face flushed pink as Sam kissed up his thigh until he reached the hem of the panties. He pressed a kiss to the bulge, and palmed the heel of his hand against Josh’s cock through the lacy fabric.

“Sam,” Josh said, his face flushed. He rolled his hips up into Sam’s hand. Sam grinned sinfully, and hooked a finger under the panties on either side of Josh’s hips. 

“You didn’t own a skirt, but you have panties like that?” He asked as Josh lifted his hips and Sam pulled the panties down to his ankles. “Sheesh, I should’ve gotten stockings for you too, to complete the set.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Josh said although it lacked any real heat. He kicked the panties off.

Sam stroked him with one hand and took the tip of Josh into his mouth, sucking and licking. Josh gasped and thrust up further into Sam’s mouth without thinking, hands digging into Sam’s hair. Sam hummed in response, and Josh moaned lowly.

“Oh fuck.”

Sam swirled his tongue around the tip and took Josh further. Josh bucked up again, making Sam’s eyes water as he gagged. Josh smirked at that,

“Come on, you can do better.”

Sam disconnected with a pop. He wiped away the tear that had formed in the corners of his eye, and smiled.

“Oh, just you wait,” He said. He kissed the soft skin of Josh’s inner hip. “I can get you begging, like you did the other night.” 

Josh sat up, smiled, and shook his head. “You’ll have to try harder than that, then,” he said as he ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. Sam raised his eyebrows and maintained eye contact with Josh as he teased the tip. He licked and kissed the head for few moments before he took Josh all the way in, until his nose pressed against Josh’s pelvis. He relaxed his throat and bobbed his head at a brutally slow pace. Josh threw his head back and pressed his lips together to hold back his moans.

“Fuck, Sam.”

Sam fumbled to find the lube on the bedspread, and drizzled a little on his fingers. He kept one hand on Josh’s hip to hold him steady as the other crept past his balls to his hole. It was wet. There was little resistance when Sam pressed his finger in. Sam moved off of Josh’s leaking cock, which drew a pitiful whimper from the jungler.

“Sam, what—”

Josh sat up to look at Sam, whose eyes were dark and predatory.

“You’re already prepped.”

“Yeah,” he breathed out as he ran a hand through his hair, smirking. “You were taking too long.”

“That’s hot,” he said. Sam stroked Josh with one hand while the other pushed two fingers inside the jungler. Josh shivered, and Sam asked,

“So if I hadn’t have come, what would you have done? Fuck yourself on your fingers until you were satisfied? Would you have even been able to be satisfied by yourself, with just your fingers?”

Josh shook his head and let out a shaky breath.

“Probably not— oh god, there. Right there.”

Sam hooked his fingers upwards and brushed against the spot that wrung a breathy groan from Josh. He bucked his hips upwards a little as he tried to ride Sam’s fingers. Sam laughed a little, unable to take his eyes off of Josh. He was an addict; it felt as though he was getting drunk from just the sight of his jungler.

“No way it would’ve been enough for you, not when you’re like this,” Sam said as he thrust his fingers in and out, pumping against Josh’s prostate again and again. “God, you want it so badly. If you could just see yourself.” Josh was more than ready; at this point Sam was just trying to see how much he could get Josh to squirm and shake. 

“What’re you going to do about it?” Josh asked with a challenging, teasing tone.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Whatever you want,” Josh said. “Fuck me.”

Sam withdrew his fingers and kissed Josh. 

He was a giver: he was the type of person that would give all he had just to make someone happy. He relished the reactions of others; it energized him. It was no surprise, then, when Josh pulled down Sam’s underwear and he appeared to be painfully hard just from prepping him. Josh stroked him and Sam rolled his hips in time with Josh’s stroking for a moment before he shook his head.

“What am I going to do with you?” he asked and leaned down to pull Sam in for another kiss. Josh nipped Sam’s bottom lip, and Sam instinctually jolted backwards. Sam touched his lip to feel for nonexistent blood. Josh laughed.

“I didn’t bite that hard— look, I’m reformed, okay?”

“Reformed my ass,” Sam said as he pulled off his underwear and sat on the edge of the bed. “Come here.”

Sam sat maybe two feet away from him, but Josh knew what Sam wanted. Josh rolled his eyes and crawled over until he was straddling Sam’s lap.

“Happy?” he asked. Sam hummed happily in response and kissed him again. Josh rubbed against Sam. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and canted his hips upwards, rocking in time with him. He whispered,  
“Ready?”

Josh nodded and Sam positioned himself carefully. Then, impatiently, Josh lowered himself on his cock.

Sam watched Josh carefully. He relished the way Josh shuddered, his mouth forming a little ‘O’ as he sunk down, bit by bit until he was fully seated. Josh shivered again, letting out a breathy, “fuck” as he buried his face in Sam’s chest. 

“Me too,” Sam said, as he moved his hands to Josh’s waist and squeezed his hips. God, he wanted to move, Josh felt so amazing around him. Sam pulled down on waistband of the skirt until it sat properly on his waist. He smoothed it out and Josh rolled his eyes, smiling. Sam lifted Josh’s chin up to look at him. 

A jolt of affection twisted through his gut; Josh was so handsome when he was like this: red-faced and happy and lightly panting and genuine. He was a beautiful young man: long black eyelashes framed his lust-clouded eyes with a hint of that smile of his. 

The goofy grin came to Sam without thinking, and Josh furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched his nose.

“What?” He asked. Sam just shook his head, pulled him in by the back of his neck, and kissed him.

Sam pulled back when Josh, eyes blown wide with lust, dug the balls of his feet into the mattress to lift himself up until just the head was in. Josh waited for a moment, smirking asSam watched as though he was hypnotized. A rough moan was ripped from the jungler as he sunk back down. Sam squeezed his hip as his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.

“Fuck, Sam.”

Sam opened his eyes. Josh was rising and falling faster now, the skirt flaring just so with every descent. His dick tented the skirt, achingly hard beneath the fabric. Sam pumped it in time with Josh’s thrusts. Josh threw his head back, his back arching as he moaned.

“Oh fuck.”

The muscles in his legs began to burn and at the same he felt like he wasn’t getting enough. He looked at Sam desperately when his feet started cramping and his thighs began to shake.

“Sam.”

Sam pulled out, which wrung a dissatisfied whine from Josh. He repositioned himself on the bed and turned Josh so he was on his hands and knees.

“Better?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

Sam pushed the skirt up and pressed in. Josh pushed his hips back to meet him with a low moan. Sam paused, running his hands up and down Josh’s sides as he kissed the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Joshie you’re so pretty.”

Sam began to move. Josh let out a low surprised moan at the comment and tilted his head to give Sam better access to his throat. The lack of a sarcastic comment wasn’t lost on Sam, who snapped his hips faster, shuffling the back of the skirt with the movement, making it ride up on Josh’s waist.

“You almost look like a girl like this, fuck. You feel so good for me.”

“Fuck, Sam.”

Josh straightened his back so Sam was pressed flush against him. He interlaced his fingers in between Sam’s, guiding it to wrap around his torso and keep him up right as Sam pounded him again and again. It felt so good. He tipped his head back to rest against Sam’s shoulder. This time it was so easy for him to just relax and let Sam take care of him. He shuddered and moaned with every thrust, it just felt so good.

Sam used his free hand to jerk Josh off in time with his thrusts. It was getting harder for Sam to think with Josh letting out those gasps and writhing against him. Heat pooled in his gut, electric sparks going straight through his groin and the noises Josh was making was only making it more intense.

“Josh, I—”

“Yeah—fuck— me too.”

Sam pumped Josh’s cock faster Josh shuddered and tightened around Sam. His toes curled as something like lightning shot up his spine and through his legs. Josh tightened around Sam as pleasure pulsed through him. Sam stroked him through his orgasm with labored breaths. Josh collapsed forward onto his forearms and Sam kept close to him, kept fucking into him.

“Fuck, Josh—”

Sam managed to pull out and bite down on Josh’s shoulder before he saw white. Josh gasped and let out a soft moan at the bite. Sam rested his forehead on Josh’s back while he tried leveling his breathing.

“God damn,” he managed after a minute. He wiped his hand on the bedspread and rolled them so they were laying on their sides. Josh quivered beside him, and Sam wrapped his arms around Josh’s waist to pull him closer and spoon him. He kissed his neck.

It was a quiet as church, and Sam felt more reverent of the boy in his bed than he ever had with any holy figure. 

“Good?” he whispered. Josh hummed softly and nodded.

"Need a shower though." 

Sam couldn’t stop himself from touching Josh. He ran a hand through his curly hair and smoothed out his wrinkled skirt and traced circles with his fingertips on his shoulders until Josh made an annoyed sound. Sam grinned.

“I can’t help it. This was a really good idea. You look so—”

“If you say pretty, I swear to god I will punch you.” But Josh was grinning back at him. Sam squeezed him.

“So next time: stockings, yeah?” 

Josh laughed and shook his head. 

"You're ridiculous."

Sam's eyes lit up.

“Oooh, maybe I should wear the skirt.”

“Oh my god,” Josh said, turning in Sam’s embrace to kiss him. This kiss was slow and sensual and it made something in Josh’s chest want to explode. He pulled back. 

“You’ve tilted me. GG.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done!  
> First one, so I hope I did alright. :S  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
